El lago de los Cisnes
by Kari-Usagi
Summary: Bueno esta historia esta basada en el cuento "El lago de los cisnes" o "Swan Lake", esta historia solo la subiré en español, tengan me paciencia en cuanto a la redacción y la ortografía, no tengo mucha practica con eso, se aceptan opiniones y criticas constructivas...GRACIAS!


**Capítulo 1**

**"Stefan, Folker y Odette"**

Había una vez en un reino lejano un rey y una reina que esperaban un hijo, a su hijo primogénito heredero al trono y efectivamente, tuvo un varón, sano y fuerte. Cuando las parteras le preguntaron por el nombre del pequeño, la reina contesto:

-"Stefan", su nombre será Stefan- Comentaba mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño.

Pero en ese momento continúo teniendo dolores de parto y nació otro chico justo unos minutos después que el otro, la reina ya estaba realmente exhausta y le preguntaron al rey el nombre del segundo y el rey contesto:

-..."Folker"... Llámenlo Folker- Añadió el rey.

Stefan y Folker eran gemelos idénticos y algunas veces a sus padres les costaba trabajo diferenciarlos, para esto los hacían vestir de colores opuestos, a Stefan lo vestían con ropa clara y brillante, mientras que a Folker lo vestían con ropa oscura y opaca. Sus padres les brindaron una educación igual a ambos, pero mientras crecían empezaron a notar ciertas diferencias tanto en gustos como en el carácter, Stefan era: modesto, elocuente, educado, diplomático, caballeroso, inteligente, brillante, con porte real y poseedor de una gran cultura, además de esto gustaba del esgrima, la literatura, la danza, retos mentales y de estrategia, mientras que Folker era: alegre, vivaz, jovial, inquieto, lleno de energía, espontaneo, también gozaba de porte real pero siempre lo manejaba a su manera y gustaba de la cacería y las armas, sobre todo el arco y la flecha. Folker también estudio esgrima al igual que su hermano, Stefan, pero a Folker le gustaba más manejar la espada de manera menos metódica que en el esgrima, además de disfrutar de la equitación.

Siendo Stefan el hermano "mayor" aunque sea por unos minutos se le atribuían las responsabilidades del reino por lo que los estudios eran un tanto más exigentes y agobiantes, mientras que para Folker eran más ligeros y flexibles, dándole así más tiempo libre para gozar de las otras actividades de las que disfrutaba.

Ya que las responsabilidades de Stefan incluía la herencia del reino de sus padres, estos tuvieron que buscarle esposa, cuando los príncipes cumplieron 3 años nació en un reino vecino una princesa de nombre Odette, ella era perfecta para Stefan, ya que además de ser princesa pertenecía a un reino amigo, por lo que se apresuraron a comprometer a su hijo con dicha princesa. En cuanto a Folker por ser el segundo en nacer podía elegir a su esposa una vez cumpliera la edad adecuada, siempre y cuando está fuera de la nobleza, esto para Stefan le parecía injusto, ya que a su hermano Folker le daban bastantes libertades mientras que "todas" las responsabilidades se las daban a él y en el caso de Folker; él se sentía ignorado, ya que toda la atención siempre se la llevaba Stefan. A pesar de esto ambos eran los mejores amigos y uno de sus juegos favoritos era intercambiarse la ropa y fingir ser el otro, así lograban engañar a muchos, incluyendo algunas veces a sus padres.

Cuando los príncipes cumplieron 7 años, su madre organizo que Stefan y Odette se conocieran por primera vez, así que organizo todo para una primera presentación, Odette llegaría al reino de ellos acompañada de su madre y ahí harían las presentaciones, pero tomando en cuenta que Stefan era aún un niño es bastante comprensible que no le agradase mucho la idea de tener planes de boda y una prometida:

-Pero ¿Porque tengo que conocerla ahora?- Reclamaba Stefan lo más respetuoso posible a su madre.

La reina exhalo un pequeño suspiro de fastidio -Cariño, ella es tu prometida y mejor que mínimo la conozcas de vista antes o ¿Acaso prefieres verla por primera vez el día de tu boda?- Responde la madre de manera tranquila mientras le acomoda el traje que usaría ese día.

-...Preferiría no tenerme que casar...- Murmura Stefan en voz baja.

-Stefan, no empieces, debes de casarte, por el bien del reino debe de haber más herederos, ya lo hemos hablado- Comienza a protestar la reina con la voz un poco más alterada.

-Pero, Folker...- Stefan comienza a desesperarse un poco más.

-¡Stefan! no te casaras mañana, la única diferencia entre Folker y tu es que Folker elegirá a su esposa y que nosotros elegimos la mejor opción para ti, además que tu padre lo habría querido así...- Dice la reina agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

En eso entra a la habitación una criada jalando del brazo a Folker.

-¡Mi señora, mi señora!- Dice la criada alterada.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunta algo alterada la reina, desatendiendo a Stefan y poniéndose de pie.

-Anda muéstrale- Dice la criada viendo a Folker, pero Folker solo se queda callado sin hacer nada.

-Muéstrame- Le dice la reina algo molesta y de manera desafiante, Folker solo abrió la boca sonriendo, descubriendo sus dientes, de los cuales hacían falta 3 de ellos, la reina solo hecho el rostro hacia atrás cubriendo su frente con la mano y exclamo: -¡Ay, madre santa!- paso una ligera y rápida pausa y la reina le pidió a la criada que se retirará.

-Pero ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? Y justamente hoy que es el día que viene Odette a conocer a tu hermano- Dice mientras se inca frente a Folker y le examina la boca.

-Viene a conocerlo a él, no a mí- Se justifica Folker.

-Si pero debes de estar impecable para darle una buena imagen a tu hermano, pero ¿Que estabas haciendo?-

-Es que quería montar, pero no me dejaban, así que fui al establo y...-

-No me digas más, no quiero saberlo- Dice la reina mientras se lleva una mano a la frente de nuevo -Al menos son los de leche y después te crecerán los otros, pero te aseguro que si te arrancas un brazo o un ojo no te volverán a crecer- Dice mientras molesta le jala una oreja -Mientras este tu hermano con Odette no te permito abrir la boca- Le dice la reina a Folker -Y a ti- Dice refiriéndose a Stefan -Espero que estés listo para antes que llegue Odette y su madre y no quiero ni rastro de tu mala actitud- Dice bastante imponente y autoritaria y de esta manera sale de la habitación azotando ligeramente la puerta.

-Pfff... Mamá anda de malas- Comenta Folker algo fastidiado.

-Suerte para ti que solo no debes abrir la boca y eso que el que la hizo molestar fuiste tú- Dice Stefan algo desalentado.

-¿Yo? Si ya estaba molesta desde antes que entrara a la habitación, se le veía en el rostro- Dice Folker mientras se tira en la cama.

-Si pero tú eres el único que la hace reaccionar de esa manera-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- Comenta Folker mientras suelta una risa burlona -¿Tu que tienes?- Pregunta curioso a su hermano -Tienes la misma cara que cuando rompí tu cama brincando en ella, fue divertido-.

-Algo así- Responde Stefan desalentado -No quiero hacer eso de la presentación con mi futura esposa, sobre todo eso de besar su mano- Dice molesto y algo asqueado, Folker al escuchar eso se hecha a reír mientras rueda sobre su cama -Si ríete, como tú no tienes que hacerlo-

-Bueno nuestros padres quisieron que tú lo hicieras primero, después de todo tu eres...-

-"el mayor"- Comentan ambos con voz de ya haberlo escuchado un montón de veces.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos hasta que Folker abrió la boca -¡Ya se! yo fingiré ser tú y mamá me presentara con Odette en lugar de a ti-

-Si claro, después de haberte tumbado esos dientes mamá fácilmente sabrá que se trata de ti y ahí si tremenda tunda que nos dará a los dos-

-No, si al hablar no abro mucho la boca- Dice Folker saliendo de la cama hablando tan sereno y convincente que llego a hacer dudar a su hermano.

-¿Tú crees poder hacer eso?- Comenta Stefan ya un poco más convencido.

-Por supuesto- Responde Folker de la misma manera tranquila, serena.

-Un momento- Dice recapacitando -No me creerás tan tonto como para pensar que me harás este favor gratis ¿o sí?- Responde alzando una ceja y acercándose a su hermano.

-Claro que no- Responde Folker sonriendo de manera burlona -Aquí el tonto sería yo-

-¿Qué quieres entonces?- Pregunta Stefan cruzando los brazos.

-Tus postres- Dice Folker señalándolo con el dedo.

-Aja, ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- Pregunta Stefan aun cruzado de manos.

-Un año- Dice Folker sonriendo

-¡¿Un año?! Eso es abuso- Protesta Stefan.

-¡Oye! Esta responsabilidad es tuya, no mía, si quieres que te la quite ya sabes el precio, no pienso rebajarme por menos- Dice Folker dándose la vuelta y alejándose con las manos extendidas a la altura de los hombros, Stefan se quedó pensativo un momento haciendo muecas de no estar seguro en qué hacer.

-¡Esta bien!- Comenta Stefan resignado -Pero espero que no te descubran, porque si lo hacen no habrá postres ni para ti ni para mí- Dice mientas se da un apretón de manos con Folker y lo señala con el dedo índice de su otra mano.

-Descuida por esos postres hare la mejor actuación de ti que jamás se haya visto- Dice Folker orgulloso.

Paso el tiempo y llego Odette con su madre, ambas venían dentro de un carruaje jalado por corceles, primero salió la madre de Odette del carruaje.

-¡Elizabeth!- Exclama emocionada la madre de Odette.

-¡Catherine!- Exclama también emocionada la madre de Stefan y Folker, ambas reinas se abrazaron en señal de saludo.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos- Comenta la reina Elizabeth

-Sí, desde el acuerdo del compromiso de nuestros hijos- Responde Catherine -Aunque lamento que no podamos quedarnos mucho tiempo más que para una breve presentación-

-Oh no, no te preocupes, yo sé lo que es esto y hablando de eso me extraña que mi hijo Stefan no esté aquí, estaba tan emocionado de conocer a Odette-

-Ah sí, Odette también, aún no sabe mucho de esto pero estaba bastante entusiasta de viajar para acá-

La reina Elizabeth suelta una ligera risa un tanto incomoda -Si no te importa iré a ver qué es lo que retrasa tanto a mi hijo-

-Claro, como no-

Cuando la reina se alejó se alcanzó a escuchar una voz de una niña pequeña adentro del carruaje.

-Quiero jugar- Dijo la vocecilla.

-Aun no querida- Responde la reina Catherine.

Los chicos ya iban bajando la escalera principal del palacio.

-Deja de moverte así- Reclamaba Stefan.

-Estas mangas son demasiado incomodas, ¿no sé cómo las aguantas? con esto puesto casi no puedo moverme- Se queja Folker.

-Vaya, con que aquí estaban- Comenta la reina Elizabeth que los acababa de encontrar y agarra a Folker del brazo como para apurarlo abajo si se requería -Porque tardaste tanto-

-Lo lamento madre, sin darme cuenta me demore más de lo debido, no volverá a suceder- responde Folker de una manera serena, tranquila y sin casi abrir la boca para no mostrar sus dientes.

-Bueno, apúrate que ya están la reina y Odette esperándote abajo- Folker bajo la cabeza de manera afirmativa y se adelantó bajando las escaleras -Y que no se te olvide lo que te dije antes Folker- Dice la reina volteando a ver a Stefan, Stefan solo giro la cabeza de manera negatoria y bajaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Ya estando los tres reunidos con la reina Catherine, está se acercó a Folker

-Con que este es mi futuro yerno- Dice mientras se inca para verlo a la cara -Tú y tu hermano sí que han crecido, la última vez que los vi eran apenas unos pequeños, mucho gusto jovencito- Se presenta amablemente la reina Catherine, Folker reverencio la cabeza en señal de respeto -Permíteme presentarte a mi hija- Dice la reina Catherine acercándose al carruaje para ayudar a salir a Odette.

Folker movía ligera y discretamente la cabeza de manera curiosa para adelantar su mirada lo más que se pudiera, poco a poco se fue completando la figura de Odette que gentilmente era colocada sobre el suelo por su madre, ella tenía solo 4 años, por lo que su madre tenía que cargarla para subir y bajar del carruaje.

-Una bebe...- Pensó Folker en sus adentros -Mi hermano se casara con una bebe- pensó de manera burlona que apenas y lograba contener la risa.

Cuando Odette alcanzo a levantar la mirada para ver a Folker que estaba parado frente a ella un ligero escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Folker.

-Príncipe Stefan ella es mi hija Odette- Presento la reina Catherine a su hija.

Odette hizo una reverencia seguida por la de Folker que se había quedado un tanto en blanco, Folker extendió su mano y tomo la de Odette para besársela, mientras lo hacía abrió los ojos y volteo hacia arriba para ver el rostro de Odette que lo observaba fijamente y después de un momento alcanzo a asomarse una ligera sonrisa por parte de ella.


End file.
